


Shatter Me

by TheWonderTwins



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidge - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, This one is short, one part of it anyway, re-do episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: Another way the Blade of Marmora could have happened. After fighting his way through droves of Marmora soldiers, Keith is faced with Pidge rather than Shiro.





	Shatter Me

“Guess I really wasn’t supposed to go through that door.” Keith huffed, exhausted but pleased he’d made it through the challenge.

Was he through? There wasn’t anyone in this room. Maybe a break, just a short rest, while he waited for Kolivan or Shiro to come tell him what happened next. He fell to his knees and sat back on his heels, hands braced on his thighs as he took deep breaths. Everything _ached_ , and he felt every hit he’d taken throb with every heartbeat. He just needed a moment to catch his breath… 

The blade in his hand taunted him with its mystery, rune glowing brightly despite the well lit room. He was so close to knowing the truth, to learning about his past. His family. They had to be connected, right? How else would the blade end up on Earth, with him?

“I knew you were good, but _damn_. Color me impressed.”

Keith’s head shot up and he stared in confusion. What… that wasn’t possible. “Pidge?”

Pidge sat cross legged in front of him with a smile. “Do you feel like you’ve been fighting for days? I imagine after a while you’d lose track of time. You must be crazy tired.”

“A little.” He agreed trying to smile.

It was good to see her.

“So, that’s it huh?” Pidge leaned closer to look at the blade. “Pretty. Though I can see why you kept it wrapped. Where’d you get it?”

“I’ve had it as long as I can remember.” He said.

“Family heirloom?”

Keith frowned down at the blade. “Maybe,” he sighed, “I don’t really remember.”

“You never asked?” She asked incredulously. “Hey mom, dad, I have this crazy awesome blade that doubles as a night light, do you know where it came from?”

“I never really got the chance, Pidge.” 

The teasing grin faded from her face, replaced with concern. “Why not?”

“Dad died when I was young. Never knew my mom.” Keith forced the words out. It was still difficult to talk about. “This knife is all I have of them.”

“And you think if you unlock its secrets, you’ll… what? Find your mom?” Pidge asked, odd monotone to her voice.

Keith looked up. She’d scooted a little way away from him. “Pidge…?”

“That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it.”

“It’s my only connection to my past.” He said. 

Pidge shook her head. “I’m sorry about your dad, but your mom _abandoned_ you, Keith. She chose to leave you, why would you go through all this for _her?_ ”

“I have to know.” He implored.

“So you’d risk dying? What are we supposed to do if you’re killed trying to unlock that knife? You’re a Paladin of Voltron; if you die we can’t just replace you! We won’t be able to form Voltron, we won’t be able to defeat Zarkon! What were you _thinking?_ ” Pidge yelled, angry tears in her eyes. 

“I’m looking for my family! I thought--” he cut himself off. He didn’t want to yell at her, especially when she was already crying, but he needed… “I thought you’d understand.” He whispered. 

“You’re not the only one with a family. Everyone in the universe has a family.” She spat his own harsh words in his face, and he flinched. God, he’d been such an asshole to her when she’d wanted to leave in the beginning. 

Softly, so softly he almost didn’t hear her, she said, “I thought we were yours.”

“Pidge.” He reached for her.

“Give up the blade. Come _home._ ” She begged.

Keith shook his head, agonized over her distress. “I can’t…”

“You don’t need it. You already have a family and we need you! Please, just give up the blade.”

“If you had your father and brother _so close_ , you’d never give in. Don’t ask me to do this.”

“So you’ll abandon us." She stood up and looked away. "Whatever you learn, I hope it’s worth it.” 

Pidge turned and walked away without a backward glance.

“Pidge!” Keith tried to get to his feet to go after her, he couldn’t leave it like this, he had to make her understand. “Pidge, wait!”

He finally shot to his feet, forcing his protesting muscles into motion and chased after her, but she was too far ahead. Pidge faded away into the light at the end of the room.

He’d lost her.

**Author's Note:**

> _Title for this fic is from Lindsey Sterling Ft. Lzzy Hale's song Shatter Me which is beautiful and amazing!_


End file.
